


A Wizard is Never Late

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lord of the Rings, Movie Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco are all at Cisco's for a movie night. Barry and Caitlin can't seem to keep their hands off each other at first. Some friendly banter ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wizard is Never Late

Cisco coughed loudly, causing Barry and Caitlin to jump apart like they were burned. Barry’s shirt was slightly ruffled, and his hair was sticking out where Caitlin had been running the hand through it. Caitlin’s lipstick is smeared and her clothes are all disheveled as she tried to look normal, causing Cisco to roll his eyes as he sat back down on the couch.

He had been going to get some popcorn for the Lord of the Rings marathon that they had all decided to start when Cisco had returned to see Barry and Caitlin locked in each other’s embrace, kissing like the other one was going to die tomorrow. The engineer had been tempted to dump his bowl of popcorn on them both, but he resisted because he was trying to be supportive of his friends, even if they made him uncomfortable at times. 

They had just begun dating that a few weeks ago but already the members of Team Flash rolled their eyes every time they saw the two of them touch each other more than they should. While everyone was happy for them, it was like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Joe had mentioned the two of them making out during one training session, Jay had recounted one uncomfortable night he had walked in the wrong door at S.T.A.R. Labs, and Cisco had established a no-face-sucking rule in the cortex after one make-out session had led to pressing a button that almost caused the prisoners to be released in the pipeline. For their part, both Barry and Caitlin had been getting better but there were still times when they all had to roll their eyes, though in their hearts they were glad that the two of them had finally stopped dancing around each other. 

Cisco kept his eyes on the screen as Barry and Caitlin awkwardly tried to find positions on the couch that didn’t make their friend uncomfortable. They settled on Caitlin placing her head on Barry’s shoulder while he wrapped one arm around her and pulling her close. Cisco decided that if they were an old couple, it would have been the most adorable thing in the world. 

The movie had just gotten to the part where the Ringwraiths were surrounding the hobbits on Weathertop when Caitlin burrowed herself into Barry. The music increased in level as the wraiths easily dispatched the hobbits and stood against Frodo, who was now alone. As Frodo dropped his sword and fell on the ground looking at the Ring, all of them groaned.

Barry shook his head. “Its like he wants them to have the Ring.” He remarked. 

Caitlin raised her finger. “Remember, it wants to be found. The Ring is just using Frodo in an attempt to get back to Sauron.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but Frodo dosen’t need to make that face whenever he’s about to put it on. It looks like he’s having some personal problems.” Cisco chuckled. All of them laughed. 

They watched as Frodo kept backing away from the Nazgul as they slowly closed in. Caitlin remarked, “I never get why he doesn’t just get up and run away.”

“Or keep his sword. Seriously, why loose the one weapon that might help you?” Barry added. 

Cisco shook his head sympathetically. “To be fair though guys, the Ringwraiths were some pretty scary pieces of work. I mean, undead sorcerer kings that are invisible without their robes, can’t die, and will never stop hunting you? Yeah, I’d be crapping my pants too.” Barry and Caitlin chuckled at Cisco’s half-serious face.

All of them watched in rapt attention to the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring, all crying when Gandalf fell and smiling when the Fellowship met Galadriel. As the credits rolled, Cisco clapped his hands.

“Best movie of the series. Seriously, this movie will stand the test of time.” Caitlin nodded.

“I remember when this came out, I was still in college. Seeing it with all those fellow nerds in the theater was really fun.” Barry smiled.

“Joe didn’t understand half of it when we saw it, but he still seemed to enjoy watching me geek out with everyone.” Cisco looked thoughtful.

“Joe watched the Fellowship of the Ring?” He asked, surprised. 

Barry laughed. “Yeah, I bugged him until he took me. Even though I could have gone by myself, Iris was never a fan of the series and Joe was always my movie buddy.” Caitlin smiled slightly and reached up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Cisco mockingly blanched, causing the two of them to throw pillows at him. He had missed this; the three of them hanging out like the old days and wished that they would never change. Even though they had been through a lot the past year, they had all managed to find their way back to each other, and Cisco could not be more grateful. Even if Barry and Caitlin spent half their times with their lips locked, it was still so much better than the months were they had all gone their separate ways.   
As he tossed one of the pillows back towards Caitlin who laughed and pretended to look affronted, Cisco made a promise to himself to always embrace the future, no matter what crazy psycho speed demons, as he had dubbed Zoom, came at them next.


End file.
